


冷雨

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 比较...私人的一篇？基于初中和高中的练琴经历改编的。我还是很想念那个和我一起练琴的女孩子。





	冷雨

**Author's Note:**

> 比较...私人的一篇？基于初中和高中的练琴经历改编的。  
> 我还是很想念那个和我一起练琴的女孩子。

我喜欢冬天。我尤其喜欢冬天的那一阵阵小雨，小小的，刚够冷到心里去。  
你却不这么认为。我想，这应该是我们之间唯一不太一样的地方。我们从不争吵。  
现在正好是冬天，也正好下着我最喜欢的雨。没有声音的节奏轻轻敲打着。要是你在就好了，我可以再有一个机会向你解释为什么冬天的冷雨这么奇妙。可惜了。  
雨中，我又走向了艺术楼。目的地是六楼的2号琴房，我们相遇的地方。我仍然在那里练琴，心境不同了而已。从此我们分道扬镳。我期待在漫无天日的琴房里化茧成蝶，我以为我在这里找到了最爱的东西，大概那就是我最爱的东西吧；你选择远走高飞。  
我们离别的时候很轻很淡。现在我们的距离是十四个小时的时差。离别的样子和大家都一样，但每次走上艺术楼的楼梯，那个情景就会不停地回放不停地重复，每次来到琴房……就像一个惩罚一样。两年了，我终于在这种循环不终止的折磨当中冷静了下来。  
琴房里一丝声音都没有。钥匙开门的声音在远处的雨点中撕裂开来。我走进琴房，关门格外用力。接下来又是好几个小时的练习了。  
坐在钢琴前，突然响起了敲门声。  
我打开门，是一个小姑娘。她颤抖着说，“嗯…那个，我是初中部管弦乐团的，嗯，可以来练琴吗？”  
这一幕撞上了我的回忆。和你一模一样。靠管弦乐团的名号混钢琴练，正大光明的“艺术团”名分。我知道你们的遭遇，明明喜欢着却要因为门上的“非艺术生勿入”被挡在门外。作为艺术生，我毫无优越感可言，甚至有些羞耻。每人分配的一架钢琴，从来没有被填满过；所以我和你在一起的时光从来只有我和你。  
突然有点心疼面前的这个小姑娘，就像我以前对你做的那样。我想把自己的琴让给她。我的琴灰尘比较少，在我精心呵护之下声音清脆。  
小姑娘微微抬头，我才发现我沉默很久了。我恍然说，“你练我的琴吧，2号琴房。”  
“谢谢。”  
“嗯。”  
不知道是不是从雨中来的缘故，我的声音冷冷的。也或许是冷习惯了。小姑娘的脸红扑扑的，小心翼翼的样子很可爱。大概是这么久以来第一个对我这么恭恭敬敬说话的人了。  
我把书包拿出来放在了隔壁的3号琴房，自己走到琴房之间的走廊里望向窗外。天气阴沉沉的，雨细若游丝。楼下那棵树的叶子只有几枚奋力扒着树枝。  
我记得那年春天，这棵树绿油油刚冒出新芽的时候，你第一次敲响了琴房的门。夏天，叶片的色彩越来越浓重；直到秋天，发黄、枯萎，被风撕扯得漫天飘零。我打开窗户吹着风。晚霞特别美，从粉色一只浸到红色。蓦地，我看到一群大雁从窗外掠过，就急忙叫你出来。我们一起兴奋地指指点点，还看着一群差点掉队的大雁怎样和风打架之类的。  
冬天来了。我们谁也没有想到楼下的那棵树居然开了一树的白花。真够好看的。一天傍晚下雨，水糊湿了窗户，偶尔有水滴滑下来，像眼泪一样。学校外面街道华灯初上，远远地听得到车的声音。这时候隔壁排练室学校乐队开始演奏，是一首我没听过的流行歌曲。  
然后我们有了一番我无法忘怀的对话。你说，“你看窗外，好像电影一样。”“电影？”“嗯，就像电影，画面定格，主人公迷茫地望向窗外……配乐响起……”贝斯和吉他弹拨着雨一样的拍子，雨一样的旋律，却没有雨那样的冰冷。我擦去窗户上的水汽，看外面更清楚些了。真的如你所说，这个场景……  
你在笑，说雨里要有点这样的东西才好，才能暖和起来。我说不，冷的才好呢。冷冰冰的雨淋在身上会有特别好的质感，时间会在冷的地方凝结起来，这个时候我们就可以睁大眼睛，看看这世界。你不想试试？  
你不置可否，只是微笑。我握你的手，却是和墙壁一样冷。雨一样的冰冷。  
忘了从什么时候他们开始叫我疯子。他们说我练琴练疯了，自习迟到，整个人都是恍惚的。他们还不知道你吧。有了你我才感受到温暖。我早就疯了，我知道，我是个怪物。我一回家就把自己锁在房间里，我爸只负责我的周末饮食，我妈在美国读博士后。平时住读的我也是独来独往，从不和别人结伴上厕所。大概只有你懂我吧……我们共同分享的那些美好，只属于你和我。  
原先我没打算继续念艺术生的。只是小学拿了钢琴一等奖，就报了个艺术生想着偶尔练练也行。我打算初三就退出，可是初二这一年让我遇见了你。我再拿起莫什科夫斯基的练习曲，也开始弹奏我最喜欢的肖邦。我把《月光》第一乐章弹成情绪爆发的版本，我胡乱摸着麦克道威尔的《致野玫瑰》，让它发出令人心碎的声音。  
你爱音乐。你弹琴的声音轻轻的，不加修饰。而且你那么认真，总是一遍遍地来，一丝不苟。你说你最喜欢的曲子是肖邦练习曲《冬风》，只是很难练而已。我也喜欢，喜欢到骨子里。我执意那是冷雨一般的存在。我带你去淋了一场雨，我一直到现在都很抱歉，让你感冒了几天没来上课。  
可是我们在一起很开心不是吗?  
疯子又怎么样。你不是在吗。你一直在听，微微笑着，嘴角颤动。  
忽然又响起了敲门的声音。  
我打开门，门口的人浑身湿透了，披着黑色羽绒服，兜帽遮着脸。又是蹭琴的。艺术生会自己带钥匙开门的。  
那个人微微抬头，我条件反射就是一句“嗨”。长长的外套，大黑帽子，手缩在袖口，瑟瑟发抖。熟悉的样子。可怎么会呢？  
是你来了。是你吧？我不会认错的，是你。你回来了？我一下噎住了，话没说出口。你甜甜地笑了。“好冷，好冷，你的雨。不过，你说的对，冷一冷也很舒服呢。”  
我什么都没有说，拉着冻僵了的你一路拿了水杯去打热水，你也只是乖乖地 跟着我走，最后缩成一团咕噜咕噜地喝下我打的热水。  
“美国怎么样？”我用自己的大衣裹着你，问。  
“冷。好冷。冷到只有雪。”你伸出一只手，对着艺术楼的穹顶，在空中转了一个圈，又放了下来。我望向穹顶,天渐渐黑了下来，更灰暗了。  
“你为什么回来了？”  
“没有回来啊，只是在这里看看。”  
我和你慢慢荡回琴房。走廊里安静地出奇，我不由自主地哼起了beautiful in white。有人看到我们，咕哝了一句“这家伙又疯了，莫名其妙地笑，自言自语。”  
总是有这些人。也许是你给了我勇气，我转头喊了一句“你多无聊！闲着嘴就会乱说！”  
他摇了摇头，与此同时，你的手从我的手中滑落，而你转身就跑。刚刚披在你身上的我的大衣掉在地上。我追过去，想要握住你的手，但总是抓不住，一晃眼，你消失了。  
我的头隐隐作痛，视线也模糊起来。你到底在哪里啊。你在干什么啊。别捉弄我了……我捡起大衣回到琴房，紧紧抱着大衣试图寻找你的痕迹，你的温度。而你通常没有温度。琴房里传出了莫什科夫斯基的八度练习曲，那个初中女生在拼命练习，停、错、再来、焦虑……  
和三年前的我一样，然后你也开始练。多希望我们是同一类人啊，包括那个可爱的小姑娘。多么认真细心。我叹了口气。等等，当时是你先练的八度练习曲吧。错了错了，不对，是一起的吗？接着，很多乱七八糟的细节全部莫名其妙地涌上心头，炸开花来。  
我越努力回忆，思维越混乱。我甚至开始怀疑我们是不是相识于那个秋天，一起看的大雁归家？你是几班的？你叫什么啊……天哪，这么久，我们从未称呼过彼此的名字？  
我低下头推开琴房的门，准备透透气。猝不及防，你的大黑帽子又出现在了我的视线中。“快进来吧，”我惊喜地说，“我要弹《冬风》，可别跑了哦。”你侧着脸笑，有意识地让帽子遮住自己。“认识这么久了，还没告诉你我叫什么呢。我叫萧雨。”我瞬间安下心来，你还是像以前一样知道我在想什么啊。  
《冬风》是我专门为我们两个练习的曲子，它远远超过了一个练习曲的含量。希望你能好好地听啊，萧雨，这个世界上再没有人这么懂我了。沉重的单音拉开序幕，接着高速流淌的旋律让我头晕目眩。我仿佛穿着芭蕾舞鞋踮着脚尖转圈，像飞在天上的气球，像那天空中狂舞的叶片。我幻想着这种温馨的感觉永远不会消失，永远不会结束。  
你听我弹《冬风》的时候，我在想什么呢？  
冬风刮过，冷雨细细绵绵长长地下。你说这种场景里面要有点音乐才好，归家的大雁，满树的银花，还有那天夜晚灯光下润湿街道的雨。你这么说的时候，我没有任何回应，只是默默地承认了这一事实，虽然我并不想承认我的骨子里希望美好。我太习惯不美好。嬉笑，怒骂，这些东西才真正属于我。可是孤僻的我又害怕离开你，害怕着音乐的尽头，害怕心中刚激起的一点点温暖被冷漠渐渐吞噬。  
旋律仍然在奋力地流动下去。时而强烈，时而轻缓。真好啊，好像回到了以前，回到了有你的日子，我们一起欢笑一起展望未来的点点滴滴。我没法忘记这一切。因为曾经经历过美好，所以想抓住那种感觉不放。我想拒绝孤独。别走，别离开我，我想要一些关怀。别走。别再让那些美好离我那么远了。  
你听得到吗，我呼唤你的名字，萧雨，你听到了我敲击琴键的叹息吗。  
冬风仍然凛冽。暖阳，冬日会有吗？  
如果所有音符藕断丝连，这样乐句会不会永不终止呢？如果旋律继续在空中飘荡，你会不会留下来陪我呢？如果我努力的话，会不会激荡起温暖呢？你用没有温度的手奏响我心中的那些热情，不要就这么消失啊！  
天哪，我弹到最后的和弦了，沉重如丧钟。下一秒音阶清晰地把我送到高处，很高、很远的地方……我的脑海中倏地掠过一大片纯白的光芒，亮得刺眼。  
我没有把手从琴上拿下来，没有，我踩上踏板，我要最后一个音无限延长。我要炫目的光芒继续停留，我要你留在这里陪着我，在这里化茧成蝶……  
我回过头。  
可是你人呢？  
我像被钉在琴凳上了没法动。  
这一下的寂静冗长地过分。最后一个被我故意延长的音烟消云散了。我完成了《冬风》。音乐结束了。我害怕的事情发生了。突然出现的你又突然消失。  
不见了，什么时候回来呢，你不见了。  
我猛地意识到自己在哭，泪水早已沾湿了衣服，钢琴上还有几点。我想我的脸现在一定是花的。  
敲门声突兀地响起，我无动于衷。  
是那个那个小姑娘怔怔地站在门口。“学姐的《冬风》弹得真好。”羞怯的，嗫嚅着。  
我听着浑身战栗了一下。有一股感动从心里涌出来，这个小姑娘真好，她没说我就会在钢琴面前发疯。可是脸上湿乎乎的感觉却告诉我根本不是什么感动，是大片的眼泪再次流得到处都是。  
我应该说些什么吗？  
我突然有一种错觉。那是你吧！可你不应该是初中生。  
你走了。她来了。  
怎么回事？太可怕了。太可怕了。我努力地寻找自己，却找不到真正的自己在哪儿。我愿意跟你走，我愿意再也不淋会让人感冒的冷雨，我希望自己可以燃烧起来，燃烧到足以发出那么灿烂的光芒。琴房黑暗冰冷，没有人在这里寻找梦想，我根本不知道未来意味着什么，我只知道我大概想奏响你说的那种动人的音乐吧……  
我在想些什么啊……  
我眼前一黑。  
冬风在指尖的触感历历在目。  
你的笑容像涟漪一样泛滥开来……像花朵一样绽放，像清泉一样流淌。但是，弹琴的手却是冰冷的。  
……  
再睁开眼的时候面前都是白色的了。  
我躺在床上，旁边的床头柜上是我最爱吃的杨梅。我隐隐约约听见妈妈的声音。她不是在美国吗？我到底怎么了？  
“嗯，是高二艺术班的萧雨。听说是三天没吃饭了，应该是练琴练晕倒了吧。还好当时有个初中部的也在……不然我家小雨还不知道怎样呢。”  
“不会吧……她从小就有一点点那种不爱打交道，我们对这些呀也不太了解。到时候小雨醒了我会让她配合你们的。”  
我迷茫地望向四周，不经意瞟到了医生胸口上的铭牌。  
“精神分裂咨询师”。


End file.
